Android (NPCs)
Android NPCs are non-player character Androids. Androids come in a wide range of functions, and are classified with a generic and somewhat descriptive "fist names" because of their human-like appearance and interaction with real people. Even with a single class of android, there would likely be a wide variation of models, as different companies would produce their own designs and variation of these designs. Androids do not have a gender so to speak off, but most androids are designed and programed to maintain the appearance of a human gender to better relate to humans. Andy and Ann are the most common class of domestic androids. They have a somewhat life-like appearance, and are built for housework (maid, cook, butler), customer service, and receptionist work. If not already scavenged, most homes would have likely have one, but would likely be broken and shout-down. Ben and Betty are an older, but more rugged design of domestic androids. They have a metallic appearance, and can do some agriculture and labor, as well as household work. These rugged models would likely survive a major disaster better then an Andy/Ann model. Arnold and Valeria are hard labor androids. The have a large frame and look artificial. They are built for construction, mining, cargo-loading, and such. These models have the best chance of surviving a major disaster, as they are vary robust, and they usually operative in remove areas (although they are usually the first ones drafted to help in disaster relief). Ken and Barbie are any type of android that is built for pleasure and companionship. They look vary realistic, and have a highly customizable personality. They are expensive from most people, but they are usually available for rent. They are not programed for anything else but human interaction, sexual techniques, and maybe some household work. There are cheaper models that are used as runway models, walking mannequins and CPR dummies. These dummy are not smart enough to do anything on their own. Models that manage to survive the disaster intact would likely take to prostitution in order to survive - some may even be worshiped like an immortal god/goddess. Dexter and Dextrose (as a play of names) are highly technical androids. They have a life-like appearance, and can handle research, lab-work, and computer programing. They are rare, and are usually found in science labs and centers of learning. After the disaster, their knowledge would be highly valuable to those who value it. Nurse Philip and Nurse Mary are medical androids. They look somewhat life-like, save for their high-gloss skin to allows for easy cleaning. They are capable to doing anything a real nurse or paramedic are capable of, save for assigning triage in life-or-death situations. They are usually found in medical centers like hospitals, clinics, and sanatoriums. These that survive the disaster would be highly valued and coveted. Joe and Jane are a common class of combat android, built for security and military forces. Built in large numbers and by the lowest bidder, they usually have a simple semi-movie plastic skin that is made to look realistic from a distance. They are programed for grunt work, and maybe some field-engineering. Do to the countless fields and specializations in the military, these units have titles to their classifications - e.g.: Trooper Joe, Sapper Joe, Paratrooper Jane, and such. Military bases are usually the first targets of a major attack, and many would be destroyed in the conflicts that surround it. For the most part, they would be found in old abandoned military depots or wandering around as a nomadic company. John Brown and Jane Brown are variation to Joe/Jane units, but are used by police and other peace-keeping forces. They usually operate in areas that that would be also be hard-hit by disaster - cites. Units like these that would survive a major disaster would likely be the android sheriffs from out of the way communities. Victor and Victoria are both a solder and a strategist. They have life-like skin, and operate under an officer. They can maintain a reliable command, control, and communications network. These units were not produced on large numbers, so they would be exceedingly rare after a major disaster. When they are found, they are usually leading a remnant military company. Category:NPCs Category:Advanced Technology